


Fire and Ice

by darkqueendiaries



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Loki (Marvel), Asgard, Black Widow - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Doctor Strange - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Drama, Fingering, Fluff, Forced Marriage, God of Mischief, Iron Man - Freeform, Loki Needs a Hug, Loss of Virginity, Midgard, Natasha Romanoff - Freeform, Odin Is A Bad Parent, Odin is a dick, Oral Sex, Reader Needs a Hug, Romance, Scarlet Witch - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, War, relationship, steve rogers - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkqueendiaries/pseuds/darkqueendiaries
Summary: When war befalls your kingdom, you are forced to marry Prince Loki of Asgard in order to save your people. Trying to hide your history with Odin and your troubled past from your new husband is making your life in Asgard pretty difficult. How will Loki react once he finally learns about his wife's true nature and everything that has fallen down between you and Odin.





	1. Forced into marriage

You were sitting all alone in your room in Asgard. It wasn't your first time inside the palace in fact the first time you ever visited was when you were very young right after your realm made peace with the realm of Asgard that put an end to the bloody war that was going on for as long as you remembered. You became allies and friends with the peace treaty that was signed on the feast that night. You were very young just a small girl and so were the two princes of Asgard Thor and Loki. You remember playing together with them, giggling endlessly while Prince Loki was doing illusions and magic tricks that entertained all the children that night. 

But everything changed since then. Your entire life was shaken out of balance by an endless series of events and what happened nearly two months ago was the last straw. Your kingdom was attacked by the dark elves that caused the death of many civilians, knights and worse the death of your eldest brother. Your father Arthas completely helpless had no other choice then to ask for help from the Asgardians, he knew Odin wouldn't help him and risk his warriors getting hurt for free, but he was ready to pay any price that the Asgardians might ask for. And the price they asked for was you.

Without a second doubt or thinking through the deal twice your father practically sold you to the Asgardians. Coming from a royal family had its benefits, but not when it came to marriage and not when you were the only female in your entire family line of males. After the war was over the Asgardians took you with them in their kingdom, or as Odin pointed out to you on your journey back to your new kingdom, your new home as you were about to become Prince Loki’s wife. You had not much say in it but seeing as your people were dying and the Asgardians’ only request was your hand in marriage with their Prince you would gladly accept just to see the suffering of your people to an end.

The only thought in your head was _‘’Why Loki? Why not Thor?’’_ Not that you had preference in their looks since the last time you saw them, they were both children and you didn't know how any of them looked like now, but just like in all the nine realms you have also heard of Loki’s troubled past and the war he caused on Midgard. He is after all the god of mischief and lies, a trickster, the silver tongued prince the one people were afraid of and not fond of, becoming his wife was a terrifying thought to you. But you knew now there is no turning back, you had to accept your future and whatever may come in it.

‘’My lady’’ you were interrupted in your thoughts by a nice looking serving girl who just entered your room ‘’He is ready to meet you’’


	2. Meeting Prince Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, just wanted to explain why I am posting two chapters in one night I won't usually do that but since the first chapter is really short and mostly it's written so you can understand the plot better i am posting the second chapter so we get more into the story and meet the other characters. Otherwise I'll try to post once or twice a week it really depends on my crazy college schedule.

As you walked out of your room and started walking down the corridor to the dining hall where you were supposed to meet your future husband million thoughts filled your head. It was the longest and scariest walk you ever took _‘’will Prince Loki accept me? Accept me for who I really am?’’_ you shook your head in a way of disapproval ‘’ _what man could ever accept me for what I am?’’_ if Loki finds out your little secret and doesn't approve you could easily be executed or send back to your own kingdom where no better treatment will be given to you by your father. How long could you possibly hide before he finds out your secret, after all he will be your husband and you will share the same bedchamber with him no matter how much you hated the thought of it. But what worried you the most in all of this was Odin and his choice to choose you to be the wife of one of his sons _‘’did he remembered you? Did he remembered what he and his soldiers did to you that night?’’_

You stood behind the closed door, took a deep breath to calm yourself before nodding to the guard on the left to open it. You walked inside the golden dining hall where Odin together with his two sons awaited for your arrival. You didn't even needed a second before you realized which one between the two is Loki. Not much has changed since last time you met him, his dark raven hair still the same except it wasn't plastered to his head like it used to be when he was a boy and his eyes, you couldn't forget that color, deep beautiful emerald eyes. You needed to be true with yourself, so you had to admit that Loki has grown into a handsome looking man, maybe being married to him won’t be so bad after all you joked with yourself.

‘’My lords’’ you bowed down in front of them, holding the sides of your burgundy colored dress so you don't sweep the ground with it. The two princes exchanged the gesture bowing their heads to you, unlike Odin who just stepped forward, with a smile spread across his face. It wasn't often to see him smile and thank goodness for that because his smile looked really ironic and unreal.

‘’My child, welcome to Asgard’’ he said in a desperate wanting to sound welcoming voice. ‘’Meet my son Thor, my first born son, God of thunder, protector of Midgard and all the other realms, worthy of the hammer called Mjolnir forged in the heart of the undying star’’ there was so much pride in his voice when speaking about his son Thor.

Thor took your hand in his and kissed it gently ''My lady it is nice to meet you.'' Smile brighten your face when Thor did that and then you slowly turned to Loki, he was not too pleased with the scene happening around him, you could read irritation in his gaze. _''Was it you?'_ ' you instantly thought, _''was he not pleased with the way you looked?''_

He tried to contain himself, so he can properly meet you, when Odin started to speak again ‘’and this…’’ he tapped Loki’s shoulder ‘’this is my other son Loki, your future husband.’’

Wait, what? That was it, he spoke for half a minute when introducing Thor to you. You spread a smile on your face again because that’s how you were thought as a princess you always needed to be polite and pretty. You went in front of Loki bowing to him also ‘’My lady’’ he kissed your hand as well and before you could move away he just placed his thumb on your chin the rest of his hand under it and he slowly scanned every inch of your face, your gaze met his and you knew that he could read fear in your eyes but his serious face was soon replaced by a little smile on his lips ‘’I approve’’ he turned to Odin lazily.

Dinner was served shortly after, you were joined in by couple of other warriors that called themselves ‘’the warriors three’’ and there was Lady Sif sitting on Thor’s right side, how cool was she a female warrior, you liked the sound of that very much. There were some other counsel men on the dinner discussing business with their king as usual. Soon the whole hall fell silent and Odin rose from his chair.

‘’I called you all in here to announce my son’s, Loki’s engagement to the beautiful noble lady...’' as Odin was speaking about your engagement all eyes in the hall were turned to the two of you. After his speech there was a little cheering not too enthusiastic. With what you noticed by now all those men and women sitting on the table weren't really fond of Loki nor did care that he was getting married and Loki himself certainly didn't look like he was in a mood to talk to any of those people as well.

You caught his gaze turning to towards you couple of times and every time it seemed like he wanted to say something to you but he just kept quiet. ‘’Tomorrow we will announce his engagement to all the citizen of Asgard and in exactly two weeks they will be wed’’ Odin wasn't done with his speech before Thor stood up with drink in hand raising it up in the air ‘’to my brother and his fiancée’’ they all raised a glass pointing them at you and Loki.

After that most of them got drunk smashing the cups down screaming ‘’Another’’ while Thor and the warriors three had lots of fun, drinking and laughing, Loki was sitting still in his chair not in a mood to throw cups around or even drink from the delicious Vermouth much. You felt his gaze upon you again and this time you turned around to meet him placing your cup down on the table in front of you.

‘’I wanted to give you something, now that we are officially engaged’’ he spoke closely to your ear so you manage to hear him from all the noise. He placed his hand up in the air and little white package appeared in it. You let out a soft laugh and he looked at you amused ‘’I see some things never change, my magic tricks still make you laugh’’ you nodded with a smile on your face ‘’yes, yes they do.’’

You opened the box and inside it was a pendant, a golden one with emerald and onyx diamonds in it. His colors, the colors he was usually dressed in, you knew he didn't do this out of the goodness of his heart or because he wanted to gift you, he did it so he can prove his ownership over you, it’s what princes did you have seen it with your brothers before and their wives and now Loki was making sure other men knew who you belonged to. 

‘’Do you like it?’’ No, it was too much, you weren't fond of the colors either but what could you do in a situation like this. ‘’Yes, I love it. I will wear it with pride.’' You turned around pulled your hair on one side while he locked the pendant from behind.

‘’Thank you Loki’’ in that moment you were interrupted by a drunk Odin ‘’Loki? When you address to your future husband you call him master, I hope that mother of yours thought you some manners at least’’

‘’Yes I am sorry’’ you turned and looked at Loki ‘’I am sorry master’’ there was harshness and hatred in your voice not aimed for Loki but definitely meant for Odin.

As the feast came to an end you wanted to retreat in your chambers because you felt exhausted and needed a good long nap and resting of your legs from the god awful Asgardian high heels. Before you even managed to tell Loki that you want to go and rest, Odin started to speak again. Yes it was your first day here but even the sound of his voice made you flinch already. He announced that the feast is over and soon turned to you and Loki.

‘’It’s time for you two to get to your chamber, it will be a long day tomorrow for the two of you’’ wait, wait you must have not heard right ‘’our chamber?’’ you asked with a confusion written all over your face.

‘’Well yes, is there a problem with that’’ said Odin very calmly. ‘’We are not married yet!’’ snapping saying it louder than it should have been. 

‘’If that makes my fiancé uncomfortable…’’ Loki was interrupted in the middle of his sentence ‘’Nonsense, I shared my chambers with Frigga before we were married!’’

Oh what the hell now or two weeks later it was all the same to you now. What were two weeks changing when you were going to spend the next 5000 years married to this man? You just didn't wanted him to see you naked yet. ‘’Yes my king, from now on I won’t be sleeping alone in my chambers anymore, I will be sharing the bed with my master’’ you hated it, you hated having to call him that, it made your blood boil from anger.

‘’May we take our leave now father?’’ said Loki with much irritation in his voice. He just showed you off with his hand. As you both left the dining hall you were walking few steps behind Loki, terrified of having to share his bed from tonight. He stopped in the middle of his walk and turned back at you ‘’you didn't had to accept, I would have dealt with him.’’

‘’It’s all the same Loki, I am sorry master. Now or two weeks later it doesn't change much’’

‘’Don’t be ridiculous and just call me Loki when we are together and not around that oaf of a father. I swear if mother was alive things would have been different, she would…’’ he stopped himself in the middle of a sentence apparently not comfortable talking about his deceased mom in front of you.

You entered his bedchamber and the first thing you spotted was a pink silken nightgown placed on the bed for you, some of the maids must have left it there for you while you were on dinner. You were not sure what to do, should you change there in front of him or will he give you privacy to change on your own. It looked like he could read your mind and knew what was troubling you ‘’go to the washroom and change, then come to bed and rest love, we will have a long day tomorrow.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry guys if my writing style kind a sucks, my first language is not English and I have not been writing Fan Fictions for too long.


	3. The other side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate the chapter's title for this one but I couldn't think of anything better (sorry) :/ One of my biggest worries about writing is the chapters' titles, I always have trouble with them

The next morning you woke up pretty early almost forgetting that now you shared a bed with another person. You stretched your arms wide but realized that if you stretched them too much you’ll probably end up kicking Loki in his face and that wasn't a good way to start the day or a new marriage, you laughed in yourself and turn to look at him. He was still deep asleep, his chest rising and falling on his every breath, he looked very peaceful and beautiful. You were staring at him for quite some time, being really grateful for the kindness he showed towards you, he could have easily taken you in bed last night but he didn’t. 

Not wanting to wake Loki, you pulled the bed sheets off from you as quietly as you could, getting out of bed. It was still pretty early in the morning and the only people wake at this time were the servants, guards and probably you. Looking down on Asgard from the window in your chambers was a view you were sure you are never going to get use to, Asgard was ten times bigger and richer than your kingdom. After staring for a really long time down on the golden realm, you went into the washroom locking its door from the inside, filled the bath with warm water, laying down relaxing every muscle on your body. You sat silently just drawing small circles on your kneecaps with your finger when all of a sudden your eyes were filled with tears. You didn’t know how or why but tears started to pour out from your eyes like waterfalls. Not realizing how much time you spend in the bath you heard a knock on the door.

‘’Darling other people need to take a bath as well’’ Loki’s still sleepy voice called out to you but you didn’t feel like responding, if he thinks you are asleep in the bath maybe he’ll leave. ‘’Well then I guess I would have to unlock this door, and join you inside for a together bath’’ there was teasing in his voice now. 

You put the robe on you that was showing every good inch and curve on your wet body and your pert nipples, put your head down not wanting for him to know you cried and unlocked the door.

‘’All yours’’ you said in a silent voice just enough so he can hear what you said, head still hung-low. His gaze was all over your body but the only place he stuck on were the ruby red eyes.

‘’Are you feeling alright this morning’’ nodding quickly you hoped to escape his questioning but he pulled your head up and looked at you. ‘’A person that feels alright doesn't cry.’’

‘’Loki I will share you chambers, become your wife and stand by you through everything that will come, but I would like some privacy in my own thoughts every now and then’’ the moment the words escaped your mouth you regretted them because his entire face got dark and a wave of anger washed over him.

His grip on your wrist got really tight and for a moment you thought it is going to break ‘’you are crying over this arranged marriage aren't you!?’’ he said that through gritting teeth, the serious harshness in his voice caused the hair on the back of your neck to stand up, but your mind was focused on your hurting arm as you tried to move your wrist from his grip.

When he realized that he is hurting you he lessened his grip but continued to shout ‘’you are crying because you are disgusted to share the same bed with me! With the prince no one loves, the shame of the Odinson family! No matter how much you pretend to smile and enjoy my company you would much rather share Thor’s chambers is that it little princess!?’’ you had tears in your eyes but you were determined not to show weakness in front of him or anyone else from the royal family, so you put your head up proudly and shook it in disbelief to what you just heard come out from Loki’s mouth.

‘’Why would you think that? Why would you think that I am disgusted by you and that I would prefer Thor to be my husband?’’ a cold ironic chuckle came out of his mouth, his one foot inside the washroom when he turn to look at you ‘’I saw the way you blushed when he kissed your hand last night. Well guess what princess, whether you like it or not we will get wed in two weeks and you will spend the next 5000 years of your life being Loki’s wife.’’

‘’I never said I didn’t wanted to be…’’ you didn’t managed to finish that sentence because Loki slammed the door in your face leaving you to talk to the air.

 _‘’Inhale, exhale, Inhale, exhale, that’s how they thought you’’_ you kept on repeating those words in yourself until you finally manage to calm down, but then so many other thoughts filled your head.

 _''What just happened? Where did all that came from? You shared a few tears while having a bath and that is the scenario he has in his head. Where did that other side of him came from all of a sudden?''_ '' _Oh well at least now you knew you are not the only one with another side of you. Just don’t get angry, don’t let your emotions to overtake you, calm down breath.’’_

Poor Loki to think that you were disgusted by him or ashamed of your engagement, if anything he should be the one disgusted by what lied beneath you. Odin has always been a brute, so you had no doubt that he was the one that managed to make Loki feel like no one could ever love him or want to be with him. After all you did witness last night how he introduced his sons towards you. You didn’t wanted Thor he was too perfect for you, Thor son of Odin, god of thunder he could do no wrong on the other hand there was Loki mischievous, a trickster if you had to place a bet you would say that Loki will be at least more understanding of your situation than Thor.

You were all dressed up when Loki got out of the bath in his robe. Checking him out secretly so he doesn't noticed you, you wondered what he looked like naked. What would you see if he takes the robe down. So many inappropriate thoughts were in your head, so you tried to shake them off as quickly as possible, before he notices you staring at him. Perfectly pretending that you are putting the tiara in your hair, you hoped to steal another glance at Loki but he dressed himself in his armor only with his magic. 

There were giggles caught in your throat the moment you saw his full armor _‘’what’s with the stupid helmet, he looked like a reindeer?'’_ you withhold it in yourself because it was not appropriate to laugh in his face, but he did manage to catch the smile that spread on your lips. Oh-oh you were probably going to be in trouble again.

‘’What?’’ he asked in a surprise voice looking down on him to see what is wrong. ‘’Um nothing, it’s just this stupid joke in my head.’’ great you could have thought of a better lie at least.

‘’Well tell me I could do with a joke right now, besides your gaze is placed upon me so I am having a feeling it’s something with my armor. Do I have something stuck on it?’’

‘’Oh no, everything is fine…it’s just your…well your’’ not exactly sure if you should tell him why are you laughing, you stuttered ‘’Well come on say it darling we don’t really have all day’’

‘’Well your helmet kind of reminds me of a reindeer’s horns’’ but his face got even more confused before. ‘’A reindeer?’’

‘’Oh you don’t have reindeer on Asgard?’’ He just shook his head in a sign of saying no. ‘’They are very often in my kingdom’’ but he wasn't listening anymore he was too busy checking himself in the mirror to see if he helmet really did looked like some horn of an animal ‘’I don’t see it, it’s perfect, but maybe one day when we visit your kingdom I can learn and see what a reindeer is’’

You stood up from the chair that you were sitting in ready to walk off but Loki took you gently by the hand, your name escaping his mouth in a soft whisper. He placed a light kiss on your palm ‘’I am sorry, I didn’t wanted to be harsh towards you or hurt you hand, it was not my intention. Despite what everyone believes in this kingdom I am not like that, I am not a brute that they believe me to be and I do not want or wish to cause you any harm.’’

You felt a bit relieved that he had the decency enough to apologize to you for his fast reaction this morning, but in the same time your heart was breaking for him and how he was obviously just categorized as a villain and how no one would even give him a chance to show a good side. But not you, you are not going to close your heart to him, not after what people have done to you and not after seeing the dark side yourself. You knew better than anyone else how the impact of other people can scar a person. 

‘’Loki I don’t know why would you think that but I am not disgusted or ashamed to be seen with you. And I most certainly don’t want Thor, I am pleased with my engagement with you. To be honest at first I was scared and thought it would be much worse, but now that I am here I want to marry you and stand by your side for as long as I can. I don’t care what the people are saying about you, me or us together, I chose to ignore them I always have even back in my own realm.’’

He pulled you by the waist closer to him, happy to hear those words come out of your mouth. You felt his body scent and your nostrils definitely felt pleased with it ‘’well then darling let’s go and announce our engagement to all of Asgard.’’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say before I get any further in this fiction that the timeline is not exactly same like in the movies, it goes however I needed it to go so i can complete this fiction. 
> 
> PS: I have rewritten this chapter so, so many times and no matter how it turns out I still hate it to be honest. I would really like to know your honest opinion about this one, cause I really don't like it.


	4. Heating up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything that is written in Italic is Loki's thoughts and feelings. I didn't feel like changing a whole P.O.V for one paragraph only, if I ever write in Loki's P.O.V i'll try to be a whole chapter.

You were standing in the beautifully decorated balcony next to your fiancé Loki, the teal lilies spreading a beautiful smell that reminded you of your old chambers where every spring they bloomed right under the window. His hand was around your waist pulling you closer to his body, waving at the Asgardian crowd beneath that have gathered to witness their prince’s engagement and came to take a better look at one of their future princesses or if god forbid something would happen to Thor, their future queen.

The entire royal family was standing on the balcony with you on the left side of Odin and Thor on his right, and for whatever reason Thor wasn't happy or bothered to show enthusiasm for his brother. Odin opened his hands widely like wanting to give the whole crowd a hug and put on a fabricated smile on his face.

‘’Citizens of Asgard, I am here standing above you today, very pleased to announce my son’s engagement'' you both took a step forward, waving at the crowd beneath. Loki turned you around face to face with him, pulling you into a deep kiss. The crowd roared with cheers, but you choose to ignored them as your mind was completely focused on the kiss, your very first kiss. You separated from Loki's soft, cold lips and you noticed him staring at your lower lip. 

_She tasted so sweet he thought to himself, he hasn't tasted a mouth so sweet in a long time almost never. He suddenly found his head filled with many thoughts, thoughts he shouldn't have while standing above all Asgardians. If your mouth tasted so sweet, than how sweet would your virtuous body taste like? He was filled with the urge to take you back to your chambers now and do many stuff to you that you would probably protest against. He didn’t even heard what was the rest of Odin’s speech about the two of you, except something about being wed in two weeks which he already knew. He was too preoccupied with your body and how good you looked in the emerald dress he chose for you because green was his color and if he was going to introduce his future wife to all of Asgard he made sure she wore his colors._

The ceremony ended and you were brought back to your chambers. Loki closed the door instantly, pushed you in the stone cold wall and before you even had the time to process what was happening his lips were on yours. There was a fire burning in his eyes as he was pressing his body harder into yours, you knew where this was going and it terrified you but in the same time you did like the attention he was more than willing to give to you. Pinching your left leg a little bit, enough so you wince in pain for him to manage to slip his tongue inside your mouth. His cold hands were caressing your body, placing his knee between your legs making your knees separate from each other as he lifted you up from the ground your legs on each side of his body. His hardened cock pressed against your lady parts. From what you spotted in his leather pants he must have been really large and would probably ripped you open on his way to entry. That was the moment you decided to push against him with your knee trying to separate him from you. 

‘’Loki no. I don’t want this yet’’ you said struggling against the weight of his body, but before you even had a time to say something else or fight against him, his hand slipped under your dress and his finger found itself inside of you.

‘’oh love, but you are so wet for me already, why fight me?’’ he said in a quiet seductive voice that send shivers down your spine. You hated that your body betrayed you and that you have grown wet for him. His finger slide inside and out of you, pressing and playing with your clitoris. A gasp came out of your throat which seemed to lift up Loki’s arousal even more. Before you knew it he had a second finger inside of you and you were sure if he tried hard enough you could probably lose your virginity just by his long fingers.

‘’Should we go for a third finger love?’’ He whispered darkly as he licked your earlobe. You never had experienced such a pleasure till now, especially pleasure given to you by a man, all they ever did to you was cause you sorrow. But not Loki, he was treating you like a queen totally focused on giving you pleasure only. 

Moans started to escape your mouth more often now and just when you were about to cum he retreated both his fingers from inside of you and placed your legs gently on the ground. Disappointment was written all over your blushed face, wanting more, wanting the burning fire inside of you to be quenched. Your knees were shaking and your breathing was heavy, so was his. He was extremely turned on judging by the bulge in his pants. Seeing him lick his fingers to taste your arousal gave you an oddly satisfying feeling. He turned you around and pressed his hardened member against your rear.

‘’Not yet darling, you said you weren't ready, I am just granting you, your wish’’ his heavy breathing in your neck and ear made you press harder and harder against him. ‘’Loki’’ you moaned putting your head back to rest on his shoulder.

‘’I do like the sound of my name coming from your mouth’’ he teased with you, grazing your neck with his teeth a bit ‘’but not yet love, I will wait, wait until you crave me inside of you, until you need me inside of you without a shadow of doubt in your mind.’’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a pretty short chapter, I promise next chapters are longer than this.


	5. Poisonous drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry guys for not posting a new one shot this week in my other fiction, I had to take this very important exam for college and didn't have time to write a new one, but i think I will post two next week, probably a Christmas one since it is that time of the season

Next morning you woke up with a memory of the previous day in your mind. How you and your fiancé almost made love, how you wanted his touch all over you, to play and to caress you until you scream out his name in pleasure. You turned around and saw that you are alone in bed. Loki have woken up before you and didn't wanted to wake you as well. There was a note written in green ink left on the drawer next to your bed. The moment you saw the color of the ink you knew it was from him.

_'’Love I had to attend a meeting early in the morning and I didn’t wanted to wake you as well. When you wake up some of the maids will bring breakfast to you in our chamber. Eat and then get prepared we are going for a stroll around Asgard’’_

’'Stroll around Asgard’’ you murmured to yourself in a sleepy voice. Breakfast was already brought to the table near the window and you realized that you have probably overslept. You kind a hoped to spend the morning with him and have breakfast together but he had to attend on a stupid meeting, at least he was spending his afternoon with you. You sat down to eat opening the window to feel the morning breeze and to get a little sunlight inside the room. Mornings in Asgard were really magical, light and warm something you didn’t used to have back in your own kingdom, there it was usually cold, dark and gloomy. Maybe it wasn't the entire kingdom but that’s how you felt it, as a cage that you weren't sure you are ready to escape and be free of yet.

You took small bites from the breakfast it was sure delicious but your looked stopped on the liquid that was in the cup next to the plate. It had a fascinating velvet color, the closer you brought it to your mouth the more it smelled of things you liked and were comfortable with. The smell of roses, your mother’s familiar perfume, the smell of your old room mixed with something else, with a familiar scent that you couldn't figure out where you know it from. Taking a big gulp from it, you remembered where you know the smell from, it was your old room mixed with his scent, Loki's scent. One more sip and another the cup was half empty when you got disturbed by a young maid who entered inside the chamber bringing clean towels in her hand. 

‘’I am sorry to disturb you my lady’’ she bowed her head, quickly leaving the fresh clean towels ready to head out.

‘’This drink did you brought it this morning?’’ leaving the cup on the table in front of you, you turned to the maid. ‘’Yes, you were still asleep my lady.’’

‘’What is it? It tastes very sweet’’ you licked your lower lip which still had steins from the liquid on it.

‘’I don’t know what it is, it is complimentary from the king. He said it’s for better fertility.’’

The king!? The king asked for you to drink this for a better fertility? Well he can’t be serious to want grandchildren right after the wedding. You agreed to marry Loki in two weeks but there is no way you are going to carry children right after that ‘’Thank you, you may leave.’’

You were sitting with the cup in your hands not eating or drinking but just thinking. Not long after the maid was gone Loki walked inside and put on a smile when he saw you wake.

‘’Good morning love’’ he placed a light kiss on your knuckles and placed himself beside you plucking a grape and putting inside his mouth ''You have barely touched anything, is the food not to your liking?''

''No, no it's wonderful I am just not that hungry'' Were you hungry? You didn't even know since you barely eaten anything from the plate thanks to the distracting drink in your hand. 

‘’You seem to be in a deep thought since the morning?’’ you just chuckled, for whatever reason seeing Loki was bringing a smile to your face ‘’nothing special really, I am not sure if I am completely wake yet. How was your meeting?’’

‘’If I have to attend another meeting soon I don’t think I will make it to our wedding day, I’ll die from boredom’’ you both started to laugh and it was the first time you saw him truly smile for something, only if you could keep him smiling like that all the time, it was perfect and you didn't wanted that smile to go away any time soon. You placed the drink on the table in front of you, so you accidentally don't spill it, Loki gave one look to it and his smile died, a shocked expression got plastered all over his face, his eyes a darker shade of green.

‘’Where did you find that drink?’’ He rose from the chair staring down at you

‘’It was brought to me by the servants, they said compliments from the king’’ he took the drink of the table throwing it violently at wall in front of him leaving a violet stain. You grab the arm holders of your chairs tightly withdrawing at the back of it, being scared of a violent angry outburst Loki might have at you again just like yesterday morning. But you didn’t do anything wrong, why was he so angry all of a sudden?

To your surprise he just came at you put his jaw at the top of your head placing a gentle kiss on your forehead ‘’I am sorry darling, you are stuck in this mess thanks to my long history with Odin’’ 

Wait, what? Why was Loki apologizing to you? You were so confused, but didn't dare to complain. Whatever got him angry the fault obviously wasn't in you.

He bend down to your level to stair directly in your eyes ‘’Never take any drink or food that is not directly send by me, is that understood?’’ you nodded without questioning him although your head was ringing from so many things you wanted to ask.

‘’I will deal with Odin, you just wait for me here’’ He growled angrily. Before you manage to ask Loki any question, he was rushing out the door. All of Asgard knew that enraged Loki can be a very dangerous situation, the guards in front of the dining hall bowed down and immediately opened the door for him.

Inside on a long wooden table was sitting Odin opposite of him Thor having their breakfast through a long conversation. ‘’Ah brother good of you to join us’’ smiled Thor but Loki’s silence spoke volume as he went pushing the goblet out of Odin’s hand, his eyes wide like an animal ready to attack at any moment. Both their expression were left emotionless on the act that Loki just pulled off but before Odin can rise from his chair or say something about his rude behavior during breakfast, Loki started to yell out loud.

‘’Do you think it is funny poisoning my fiancé through her morning tea!?’’ Confusion was written all over Thor’s face as his gaze kept shifting from Odin to Loki ‘’brother calm down, what has happened?’’

‘’This is something that doesn't concern you, so feel free to leave’’ but Odin wasn't having this anymore, chasing Thor away was the last straw for him ‘’anything you have to say, you can and will say it in front of your future king.’’

‘’If it upsets my brother I will leave’’ Thor stood up and left the dining hall to leave privacy to the situation that obviously needed.

‘’What sort of games are you playing, why feed my future wife tea made out of Belladonna root!?’’ his breathing was fast, heavy and he looked like he could kill Odin at any moment. 

‘’Have you and your fiancé been intimate till now?’’ but he snapped Loki even further with the question ‘’I don’t have to share those details of my life with you! But giving her tea that would leave her barren, why? Don’t you want any grandchildren, any future heir in the line?’’

‘’Because you are not fit to be parents’’ his voice calm like he just stated a fact that the entire kingdom knows and not something he came up with by himself. 

‘’Really not fit to be parents, I didn’t know there were rules set somewhere about who is fit to be a parent, because who allowed you to have any children!?’’

‘’So I guess you have told your fiancé about who you truly are, you have showed her your true nature so she knows what she is marrying, so that poor woman knows that her children will be hideous blue icicles as well just like their father!’’

There was pain written all over Loki’s face his mouth left half open, but there was no chance he would let Odin take satisfaction in hurting him ever again like that ‘’and it’s still not your call if she should be left barren or not.’’

‘’She won’t be able to handle the Jotun pregnancy, it will weaken her and it will kill her, and she will be on your conscious since you didn’t wanted to listen to me’’

‘’And you expect that Thor’s mortal wench that he is still clearly in love with will be able to carry the child of a god, an heir to the throne, but not an immortal that is my wife’’

‘’I will not have more Jötunn blood roaming around in Asgard!’’ the hall shook as Odin roared in Loki’s face.

‘’Then why marry me to her and not your favorite son Thor? They can have normal Asgardian children that won’t be blue and their own mother won’t be disgusted to look at them, that won’t make other Asgardians run in fear, you can have heirs to the throne, so why make her marry me, what is the catch?

‘’She is deranged as much as you are and I won’t have her anyway near Thor!’’ Loki’s fist slammed hard on the wooden table making even Odin jump a little bit backwards, daggers piercing through his emerald eyes ‘’Listen well here Odin Borson, you come near me, my fiancé or any future family we might have again and I will make you regret the day you ever took me from Jotunheim, my first and last warning’’

‘’Guards’’ shouted Odin… ‘’Throw my son in the dungeons, he will remain there until a day before his wedding, he needs to chill a bit’’ metal cuffs were placed around Loki’s wrists and he was taken out of the dining hall, before the door closed he turned to look at Odin ‘’If you harm her I swear I will make you pay it.’’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it. I really dislike Odin and I can't see myself writing him in any nicer role.
> 
> PS: What do you think reader's big secret is?


	6. Loss of control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year guys, i am so excited for this year cause i believe good stuff are about to happen... sorry for delaying this chapter a little bit, but let's get into it and see what reader is hiding (at least some part of her secret)

The entire castle was now full of whispers, talks and rumors everyone telling their own version of what they think happen down in the hall between Loki and Odin though none of them was even close to the truth. No matter that they didn’t know the real reason they instantly placed the blame on Loki without further questioning of Odin. No matter what went wrong in the castle maids and guards were always putting the blame on him.

By the time the news of what went down in the hall reached to your chambers, it was almost dark outside. Pacing back and forth the entire day in your room head filled with worries. Loki told you to wait for him in your room and that’s what you did, you didn’t wanted to disobey him but when he didn’t come back for so many hours fear started to rise in every inch of your body.

The minute you heard the reason for his missing the entire day, you put on more suitable clothes and left the room instantly, sprinting down the stairs to the dungeons. You didn’t care that the maids were looking at you thinking that your tempo of walking or the fact that you were going to the dungeons was totally inappropriate for a princess, you had to see Loki and find out what has happened.

Not for one second you doubted that this is Odin’s fault…yes Loki was a trouble maker and a complicated character but you would bet your head on a stake right now knowing that this is not his fault.

The dungeons filled with glass cells were pretty quiet at this time of the day, now the only sounds inside were prisoners getting closer to their windows to look at the lady who just arrived there. It wasn't often they were visited by a woman so that caused an uproar between them, whistling at you throwing inappropriate naughty words. Your blood started to boil again, oh how easily you could have ended their lives if you wanted to, but you needed to remain calm so you can visit your fiancé.

You kept walking down the hall searching for Loki and that’s when you reached a cell further from the other ones. You guess purposely build further from the other cells in case some very important person needed to be imprisoned (like one of the princes). You heard two voices talking inside, deep masculine voice that belonged to Thor and a nice soothing voice that sounded like a lullaby when speaking that was Loki. You stopped at the entrance not showing yourself listening to what the two men were discussing.

‘’Please take care of her, don’t let father get his hands on her’’ Loki was begging, begging Thor to take care of someone. You weren't an idiot you immediately knew that someone is you, but why what did Odin do that Loki is so worried over you?

‘’I wish I could, you know that I would never want any harm to befall you or her, you are my brother Loki, but I have to leave for Midgard’’

Midgard?! Thor was leaving Asgard, but why? Nothing made sense to you anymore, that’s when Loki’s voice spoke again that made your blood to freeze.

‘’Come out darling, I know you are there’’ that was definitely directed to you, you showed a little bit from yourself in the light of the cell and both brothers were eying you now. ‘’Why have you come, I told you to stay in our chamber, did I not?’’

‘’I am sorry Loki, I panicked as soon as I heard what has happened’’ you started to stutter and shake ‘’I…I...’’’

Your name left his mouth in a soft whisper and he showed you with his head to come inside where Thor and he were. As soon as you walked inside the harshness in his voice was back but not directed to you.

‘’What do you mean leave for Midgard? What could possibly be so important?’’ shooting daggers at Thor, his jaw clenched tight.

‘’The avengers they need me, you know they won’t ask me for help if it wasn't something seri…’’

‘’You know I won’t ask for your help if it wasn't something serious!’’ the cell echoed with screams filled with desperation and anger. ‘’I am your brother for god's sake, but go and play the role of a superhero for another day, while those stupid Midgardians worship you and pretend like they won’t turn their backs on you the moment they got a chance’’

‘’You mean like you did all these years’’ silenced filled the cell that lasted too long for your liking so you decided to break the tension between the two brothers ‘’what about the wedding, won’t you come Thor?’’

‘’If my work on Midgard is finished by then I will try to make an appearance, it’s an arraigned marriage after all it’s not like it matters much’’

Those words wounded your heart like a sharp dagger was just pierced through it, mostly because you knew he was right. It’s not like Loki felt some great love for you, and not like two days ago you weren't disgusted by the idea of being forced to marry him. And then there was his violent attitude that could come on the surface at any moment and your whole history of secrets that you were hiding from him.

‘’He is feeding her Belladonna root Thor! You know why I turned to you for help, because everyone in this castle works for Odin and they won’t turn their backs on him to please the disgraced prince, but I at least hoped that you won’t behave like his pet and would help me!’’ 

Thor stood frozen for couple of seconds there without saying a word, he spun Mjolnir really fast and flew out of the dungeons. You stayed amazed by it, but quickly removed the amusement from the face knowing Loki is angry and he is watching you right now. 

‘’Like what you see kitten?’’ you turn your look to him and saw that he is checking out your curvy ass

‘’Well I have heard of the way he flies, but have never witnessed it with my own eyes’’ anyway you were not there to talk about it, you had so many questions to ask Loki. ‘’We seriously need to talk’’

‘’I disagree, you shouldn't be down here this late. What would the entire castle think if one of their future queens was caught this late out giving her future husband a handjob?’’ he teased with you and a mischievous smile curled up on your lips

‘’Let them see, I was doing no crime I was simply pleasuring my prince and the thing is I get to rule them not the other way around’’ big grin appeared on his face filled with amusement.

‘’What a fucking tease. I like you, you got fire’’ the irony of it ‘’oh you have no idea.’’

He pulled you in his lap, standing close face to face, his hand under the skirt of your dress stroking your long legs gently up and down. ‘’Ask away kitten, what do you want to know?’’

‘’What happened Loki? Start with this morning the drink what was that? Why did he put you in here, what did Odin do?’’

‘’So you are suggesting that the fault is in him love without any further questioning?’’

‘’Well yes’’ you said with confidence like that is the only obvious answer out there, like there is no chance Loki to have any fault in it what so ever. His lips collided with yours in a deep kiss and you wondered what you did to deserve that. You parted lips and there was so much worry written all over his face.

‘’oh kitten, please don’t freak out over what I am going to tell you next’’ he was biting his lower lip obviously not wanting to be the bearer of bad news.

‘’What does Belladonna root do exactly? I know its bad you know my kingdom has more advanced medicine than Asgard but I never learned the side effects of it?'' 

‘’it is a type of poison, he wanted to leave you barren thinking we are not going to be fit parents’’

‘’Why would he think that?!’’ you yelled out loud like it was Loki’s fault that this is happening.

‘’Apparently because of my troubled past and he said something about you but…’’ you were not listening anymore to what Loki was saying your whole body was overtaken by anger, you felt yourself drift off, your heart a fast beating drum, every sound around you was like you were sinking underwater. Your skin got hot and your body started to shake. You knew you had to get out before you lose completely control in front of Loki. You stood up from his lap practically with jumping and ran off from the cell living him eyes wide, surprised at your reactions.

‘’hey love, you alright!?’’ he shouted after you, trying for you to turn to him but you kept on running, ran out from the dungeon. You didn’t manage to get far away just behind the stairs so no one could see you.

Your body shook uncontrollably, every stray of your hair taking red flamed color, your skin hot to touch, and your eyes crimson red. Flames appeared out of your hands as you rose from the floor. No Odin was not going to take anything away from you anymore even if you had to go to the throne room right now and kill him with your own hands. After all these years you grew tired of his games. Every voice inside your head was telling you to go and kill Odin even if death awaited you afterwards, at least you would have avenged yourself for everything he did to you, and for everything he was still doing.

You started to walk forward completely in a trance and although there was a small part of your conscious trying to stop you from going in Odin’s chambers and killing him, you knew you had to do it, for the sake of everyone and for your own. As long as Odin is alive you and Loki won’t live peaceful lives.

‘’Madam…?’’ someone was shouting from behind you, panic was taking a hold strong on you and the more you panicked the bigger the flames in your hands were. ‘’Madam Stop!’’

The guard was close behind you now, running was not an option everyone in the castle would see you and although you were pretty unrecognizable with your hair and eyes in the state they were in, you didn’t felt like taking a risk. You turn around to face the guard but apparently he was closer to you than what you expected.

‘’Let’s see what would Odin make of this?’’

‘’No!’’ you turned grabbing one of his hands leaving third degree burns placing your other flamed-hand on his chest.

His screams echoed throughout the halls and you were sure all the prisoners in the dungeons heard it which probably awakened their violent nature more. Painful screams and a woman visiting was sure an arousing night for them. But his screams didn’t lasted for long as he fell dead on the floor with a burning whole in his chest, ribcage visible on the surface and now his not beating heart.

‘’I am sorry’’ tears stirred up in your eyes, your mouth half open as slowly you turn back into your old self. Your hair and eyes taking back its natural color, as the flames in your hands died. ‘’I am sorry I never meant to take things too far’’ you lost control you didn’t know what to do in the moment as you acted on pure fear and instinct.

Your whole body was sweaty, shaking from the gruesome death you just delivered to the poor unfortunate guard. But there was no time for mourning now, yes you felt guilty but you realized the screams from the guard must have attracted the attention of other guards and maids in the castle. You fled the scene and ran as fast as your legs hold you, trying to be quiet as you can be because you did not needed any attention drawn towards you tonight. Entering your chambers you crashed onto the bed and let out endless tears run down your face. You finally understood your father’s motive for keeping you locked away all those years, the reason you weren't allowed to socialize between other people, and while all other girls were preparing for balls you watched silently from the window of your room, no one wants a murderer in their family. Why the moment someone asked for your hand in marriage, he gave you away instantly you were no longer his burden to carry and you were almost sure that once Loki understands of your true nature he will cast you aside too he already had too many problems of his own for you to add one more on his list. 


	7. Dr. Stephen Strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile since I lasted added a chapter in here, sorry about that I will try to better in the future

**Thor's P.O.V**

**Midgard**

The moment the bifrost landed him on earth, he spun Mjolnir really fast and was already heading to the Avengers tower. Knowing that his own realm is a mess right now he needed to finish the job with the Avengers as fast as he could. Yes he knew Odin and Loki never really saw eye to eye but now Odin was taking things too far and even though he loved his father he couldn't let him terrorize his brother and his future sister in law. He could not understand why Odin would do something like that in the first place, what was in it for him? I mean why marry Loki to her in the first place if he didn't wanted any future heir from them?

He made it to the Avengers’ tower, flying in through the open windows making all their looks turn to him.

‘’Man you sure do like to make an entrance’’ joked the red haired assassin.

‘’I have no time to stay and play games, I need to be back in Asgard as soon as I can before my brother, father and sister in law all kill each other, so why have you called me?’’

‘’Reindeer games got married?’’ all their looks turned to Thor in a full surprise.

‘’It’s an arranged marriage, he didn’t fell in love if that is what you are asking me Tony’’

‘’You guys still have arranged marriages and think that we on earth are the ones that are behind’’ Natasha rolled her eyes clearly not amused by the way Asgardians had things done.

‘’Anyway, we are not here to talk about marriages or Asgard, we didn’t ask you to come because we need your help’’ pointed out Steve ‘’but this man here wants to speak with you’’

From the corner of the room flew in a strange looking man that he hasn't seen with the Avengers before. He wore long blue robes and a red cape. ‘’ _Wait a minute did he just flew in?_ ’’ thought Thor to himself.

‘’And since when exactly is he an avenger?’’ eying the strange looking man, angry that he came all the way down from Asgard and the call wasn't even from the Avengers but he was summoned to have a small chit-chat with a guy he never met before.

‘’He is not an avenger’’ barked Tony ‘’but…’’ continue Steve in a more calm voice ‘’he has important information for you Thor, he says they are fatal, and he didn’t know anyone else that knows you personally besides us’’

‘’Okay then speak wizard man, do it fast’’ Stephen’s hand was stretched in front of him waiting for Thor to shake it but he just gave him a side glance.

‘’You shake it, it’s the polite thing to do’’ scuffing he shook it anyway if it gets him to speak any faster ‘’I am Dr. Stephen Strange and I would like to speak to you privately Thor’’

‘’I don’t have time to go somewhere private, just spea…'' his mouth closed as a black big portal opened in front of him that pushed both of them inside. They were standing in his home now.

‘’Would you like some tea’’? Offered Stephen politely ‘’I don’t drink tea’’

Before he could speak up again he was already placed in the chair behind him with beer in his hands.

‘’Look I told you I have no time for this, I have to get back to Asgard so why are we here?’’

‘’Ah speaking about Asgard that is what I wanted to talk to you about, or certain people in it at least’’ he cleared his throat and continue to speak. ‘’I keep a watch list of individuals and beings from other realms that may be a threat to this world, your adoptive brother Loki is one of those beings’’

‘’Well he is definitely a worthy inclusion, but you don’t need to worry Loki is safe on Asgard and in no plan to visit Earth any time soon’’

‘’But your sister…’’ he was interrupted by Thor ‘’I don’t have a sister.’’

‘’in law, is also one of those beings’’ he placed the mug of beer in front of him, very surprised by this sudden revelation.

‘’Why does everything that is around my brother has to be crazy? What is she?’’

‘’I don’t know what is she hiding or what she is but she is dangerous’’ there was pause in the talk obviously both men being deep in their own thought ‘’but I will say this to you once Thor and only once don’t bring her to earth, keep her and your brother away from Midgard as much as possible, we don’t need Asgardians bringing more chaos into this world’’

‘’You have my promise Dr. Strange that I will do everything in my power to keep my brother and his fiancée away from this earth. But you don’t need to worry I don’t think any of them is up to anything bad’’

‘’Thank you Thor, I will keep your words in mind, but if any of them misbehaves or threatens this earth, there will be no mercy for them’’

They shook hands and Thor left his apartment. Spinning Mjolnir fast again going back to the place where the bifrost threw him in, in the first place. So many questions in his head about their new member of their family. Like it wasn't enough that he had to deal with Loki and his mischief now his wife was apparently some evil mischievous being as well. Did Odin knew this? Did he knew and that’s why he married her to Loki and not him, is that why he feeds her Belladonna root to keep them away from making any more mischievous beings that could threaten other realms, at least some things were more clear to him now. The first thing he was going to do when arriving back in Asgard was confronting her and finding out what exactly is she. He landed on the spot and shouted.

‘’Heimdall open the bifrost’’ but nothing happened. No signs of the bifrost anywhere. ‘’take me back!’’ he shouted even louder but with no effects again. He was stranded on earth and the bifrost was closed to him. Heimdall wouldn't open it, but why? Why would Heimdall do that? No Heimdall wouldn't do that unless he was under the command of the king. Odin didn’t wanted Thor to return to Asgard, his face got all in panic without him there god knows what will happen between the three of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short one but I needed to explain why the Avengers called Thor to come to earth, next chapter we will get back to Loki and Reader, besides I think this chapter needed to happen for what I intend to do something in the future of this fiction.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to this nameless chapter... guys i had a big trouble figuring out a name so i decided to not give it one and see what you think and help me figure it out. I didn't posted it sooner thanks to the fact that i couldn't find a name but I decided to post it after all.

The image of the terrified guard dead at your feet was carved into your brain even though a whole week has passed since the incident had happened. The horror in his eyes when he looked upon the monster standing in front of him more than willing to take his life away. This wasn't the first time you to hurt someone thanks to your powers, so why killing this guard did affected you so much?

You were standing in the great hall with couple of people that were organizing the wedding apparently they wanted your opinion on last minute choices. ‘’Now they want my opinion, it’s not like my opinion mattered when they chose my husband for me or organized this entire wedding by themselves’’ those thoughts kept on running in your head, clearly annoyed by all the people around you trying to give their advice to you.

At other times your mind kept wondering off to what happened last week, why no one even tried to find the killer of that poor man? How did they let this go so fast? Did Odin purposely let things go like nothing happened, did he knew it was you? All these thoughts were starting to get you really angry again, you were gritting your teeth and pressing your nails into the palm of your hand. You had to stop before someone notices you.

‘’I had enough for today, you make all the decisions I don’t care’’ their looks all turned to you, some of them with judgment the others just confused ‘’but my lady the wedding is tomorrow, there must be something that…’’

‘’I said I don’t care!’’ you snapped at them raising your voice higher than usual, turning towards the door with the hill of your foot. You left the great hall walking towards in the direction of your chamber. Maybe you were rude to them, you didn’t wanted to be seen as some cold hearted princess so the best thing to do was apologias later today.

_‘’No I am their princess they all work for me and they have done nothing but gave me judgmental looks since the moment I came here’’_

You hadn't seen Loki the whole week as he clearly told you he doesn't want you visiting him. The entire week you were looking forward for this day so you can finally see him, but at the same time you were more annoyed and angry than usual. Maybe it was the fact that your entire family was supposed to arrive today in Asgard for the wedding tomorrow that was making you anxious or just the wedding in general. Your family knew of your nature and what would happen if they accidentally mention anything to Loki about it tomorrow?

You took your clothes off in your chambers ready to dive into a nice warm bath relaxing not trying to think about all the worst case scenarios that could go wrong tomorrow or today. You walked inside the bathroom completely naked and to your surprise Loki was already in the bathtub.

‘’Well kitten you sure do know how to welcome your fiancé back’’ his look wondered all over your body, but your first instinct was to grab his towel and cover yourself.

‘’Loki…’’ smile spread across your face ‘’I didn’t know they let you go’’

‘’They did this morning, apparently while you were dealing with boring wedding stuff…’’ how did he know everything already he just got out of the dungeon ‘’the first thing I needed to do was have a good long bath after spending a week in that disgusting rats’ nest’’

‘’We can talk when you come out of the bath, I will leave you now’’ grabbing your hand gently he turn you to look at him ‘’don’t leave yet kitten, join me. You are anyway naked.’’

‘’I don’t think it’s really appropriate for me to join you’’ you hoped that excuse will work so you can leave.

‘’Appropriate really? You didn’t seem to mind that last time when my fingers were pleasuring you’’ mischievous smile on his face ‘’besides you will become my wife tomorrow, so join me’’

He kept on insisting, so you eventually dropped the towel letting Loki see you completely naked before you entered the enormous bathtub on the opposite side of him. You put your head down almost till your jawline hit the water so the rest of your body is covered from his luscious look.

‘’Kitten why ran away to the other side of me’’ well he’ll be damned if he thinks you will give him anything just because he forced you to take a bath with him. He came closer to you, hovering over your body placing his hand lightly on your hip. He kept quiet as he scanned your body and stopped at your eyes. His emerald eyes staring deeply into yours, you were sure if he stared any longer he would open a portal into your soul and read all your thoughts. You squirmed your body under him and that’s when a small chuckle left his lips.

‘’Don’t worry kitten, I do not plan to do anything with you yet, no need to be nervous and no need to feel embarrassed with a body like yours ’’ you breath out loudly hoping to chase the discomfort away ‘’but I would like to know why are you so angry?’’

What?! How did he know you were angry? You knew he is a skilled sorcerer but could he actually read minds? ‘’I…I am not angry’’ but your voice betrayed you as you barely manage to speak the words out.

‘’Uh-uh love it’s not nice to lie to me, I am going to ask again and you better answer truthfully or I am going to have to punish you. Why are you nervous?’’ his voice calm but obviously not in a mood to put up with your lies.

‘’My entire family is arriving in Asgard today…’’ his puzzled faced showed that he is in a need of an explanation to why that was making you angry ‘’I have never been close much with my family, I was just hoping to not see them on my wedding day, I don’t want them here, I don’t want them in Asgard the sooner they leave the better’’

‘’The two people I wanted to be there tomorrow can’t be, my poor deceased mother and my brother Thor who’s avengers mean more to him than his own family’’ there was so much spite in his voice that if he continue to talk about it you were sure venom will start pouring out of his mouth ‘’I am stuck only with Odin from my family, but it’s only for tomorrow we can survive that’’

His lips violently crashed on yours, totally outraged from the talk you had. You immediately opened your mouth a bit so he can slide his cold tongue inside your mouth exploring every inch of it. He trapped you with his body your back pressed on the bathtub as he continue to caress your mouth. You tried swiftly jerking away from under him, but he just placed his body between your legs, his tongue living your mouth, trailing down a line to your neck. Sucking and grazing softly he left a red mark there.

‘’Loki that would be visible for tomorrow’’ you hissed at him ‘’nothing that a little illusion can’t cover love’’

He teased your entrance with the tip of his head making you arch you back and raise your hips ‘’you want me to go deeper, don’t you, you little spitfire?’’

The air around you was crisped with chill as you felt the water also get very cold even for you and the fire within you. Your hands went on his body and that’s when you realize that the chill is coming from him.

‘’Loki you are so cold!’’ he rapidly removed himself from you, his cock leaving your entrance. ‘’I am sorry, did I said something wrong?’’

‘’No, if we continue I will probably take you right now in this bathtub, we should wait for tomorrow’’ lies, you knew they were lies.

‘’At least let me…’’ your hand went underwater, in his direction ‘’do this for you’’ he knew your intended, inhaling deeply he caught your hand ‘’hands to yourself love, if I wanted something I would have told you’’

The moment you left the water you dressed yourself in the bathroom while Loki just put on his clothes with his magic as usual.

‘’now love it’s almost lunchtime, are you hungry?’’ before you manage to answer that, your stomach did. ‘’I’ll take that as a yes. We can go have lunch I can learn something about your family and later we can wait for their arrival.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave suggestions in the comments of how should I name this chapter if you have any... I told you once on the beginning it's the biggest problem for me figuring out chapter's name.  
> Also I am not sure if I want to make this fiction very long because i am really excited for a new one that I am working on where Loki and Reader are fugitives from shield :D


End file.
